


maudlin

by tellmewhatyousee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, marco is there for like 5 seconds but not enough to warrant a character tag, someone is high on pain meds that's my only warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: While recovering from surgery, Kid shows Law his tender side.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82
Collections: KidLaw Exchange 2020





	maudlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/gifts).



> this is the first time i've written kidlaw and i had a lot of fun! chromalami mentioned they liked soft kidlaw, so i wanted to write something cute and a little silly. enjoy! ❤️

Never in a million years would Law have expected his boyfriend to be so freaked out by hospitals. He was dating a surgeon, after all— what did he have to be afraid of?

It was rarely an issue, since Kid didn’t get sick or injured very often. However, one night when Law was getting ready to leave for work, Kid started complaining of a pain in his side. Law knew it took a lot for him to complain, so it was definitely something serious— though, he still had to force Kid into his car to drive him to the hospital.

One appendicitis diagnosis later, the doctors rushed Kid into surgery. It was just in time for Law to start his shift, and while he knew his superiors would probably let him push back his hours if he asked, he wasn’t particularly concerned. Sure, Kid was nervous, but he’d be unconscious the entire time. Law’s only complaint was that they wouldn’t let him watch the procedure.

Law managed to keep his thoughts away from Kid, focusing on his own surgeries. The first job of the evening was quick and simple— he even made it out by dinnertime. He stopped by Kid’s room on his way to the cafeteria, and although Kid was sound asleep, Law left him with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to return later on.

Of course, immediately after he finished eating, Law got roped into an emergency surgery. It was only several hours later that he came out of the OR, and made a beeline for the on-call room to take a nap. Sure, the poor-quality mattresses would kill his back, but it sounded a hell of a lot better than standing around for the rest of his shift.

“Oh, hey, there you are.”

Law turned to look at the door and saw a familiar face peeking in. Dr. Newgate was always a sight for sore eyes— he was higher up in the ranks as an attending surgeon, but he still treated Law as an equal. Law didn’t know how someone who worked so hard could be so friendly all the time, but he appreciated it.

“Whatever it is, can it wait?” Law asked. “If I don’t rest for at least a few minutes, I’m going to collapse.”

“Well, it’s no _emergency,”_ Marco replied with a shrug. “I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to your partner, and he’s asking for you.”

Law raised his eyebrows. Somewhere, in the mess of surgeries, he’d forgotten about his own boyfriend. “How long has he been awake?”

“Not long. He’s been napping a lot. I guess he was complaining of pain, because they’ve got him on something… pretty heavy.”

Law frowned. While he was glad Kid was taken care of, he knew recovery from surgery was never a walk in the park. And if it was bad enough for Kid to _show_ he was in pain, it was nothing to be taken lightly. “Thank you for letting me know,” Law said, “I’ll go see him now.”

His exhaustion forgotten (for the moment, at least), Law made his way to Kid’s room. He gave a soft knock as a warning before he stepped inside. Kid looked tired, but his face absolutely lit up at the sight of Law.

“Hey!” he greeted, his tone so genuinely _happy_ it made Law’s heart flutter. “Are you here to make me all better, Doctor Law?”

Law couldn’t help but smile. At least Kid didn’t seem to be in pain anymore. “Well, you know I can’t treat you,” he said as he approached the side of the bed. “But I’m happy to visit.”

“That’s all I need, babe,” Kid said, making grabby hands toward Law. “C’mere.”

Law raised an eyebrow. Kid didn’t use pet names very often, and Law still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was endearing, though, seeing his partner so needy. He pulled a chair up to sit down beside the bed. “Unfortunately, I can’t climb into bed with you.”

Kid frowned. “Why not?”

“You just got out of surgery,” Law replied. “I don’t want to hurt you. But I can still stay close by.”

Kid let out a huff. “Can I still hold your hand?”

Law’s smile returned. It was such an innocent question, a tender side of Kid he rarely saw. He’d have to remember this when the man was coherent again. “Of course.” He extended a hand towards Kid, and watched as the man laced their fingers together.

It took him a moment to realize Kid was just… staring at him. “What?” Law asked, “Is something wrong?”

Kid shook his head. “Nothin’ at all,” he said. He had only admiration in his eyes. “You’re gorgeous.”

Law looked down at their hands again. The eye contact was a little much for him, especially when paired with such a genuine compliment. “I don’t know how you can say that when I’m in the middle of a night shift. I’m sure I look exhausted.”

“I mean, yeah,” Kid answered. At least he was honest. “But it’s cute. You’re cute no matter what.”

Law chuckled and squeezed Kid’s hand. “You’re cute, too,” he said. He glanced over just in time to see Kid’s reaction, his eyes wide and a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “How are you feeling?” Law asked.

“Perfect, now that you’re here,” Kid said.

Law smiled wider. “I mean… physically.”

Kid snickered. “A hell of a lot better than earlier,” he said. “I should really go to the hospital more often.”

“I’d really rather not make a habit of this,” Law said, “But I’m glad you’re feeling better. Maybe after you’re discharged, I could take a day or two off to spend with you.”

Kid gasped. “Really?” he asked, “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” Law replied. Mostly because he didn’t trust Kid not to overdo it and tear his stitches, but he didn’t need to explain that part. “I care about you.”

Kid let out a dreamy little sigh. “I love you a lot, Law,” he said, squeezing Law’s hand. “A whole lot.”

“I love you, too.” Just as Law finished his sentence, his pager beeped from his pocket and his smile faded. “One moment,” he muttered before he looked down at the display. It wasn’t an _emergency,_ per se, but still something he had to respond to. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Kid frowned. “Do you _have_ to?”

“I’m still in the middle of my shift, so yes,” Law said as he stood from his chair. “I’ll come by in the morning, alright?” He leaned down to press a kiss to Kid’s forehead, and mirrored the other man’s smile. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kid replied.

Maybe Law didn’t get a nap in after all, but visiting Kid was worth the sacrifice.

...Plus, he could give Kid _such_ a hard time about his sappy comments later.


End file.
